The invention concerns a cervical support to keep at rest the cervical vertebral column, in the form of a padded collar enclosing the neck of the patient.
Known cervical supports of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,523) consist of two mutually displaceable rigid segments with adjustable spacing so that on one hand the cervical support can be matched to different body shapes and on the other hand to apply some pressure on those parts of the head to be supported so as to relieve the cervical vertebral column.
A drawback is incurred in that the head of the patient is kept immobile as a whole by the known cervical supports, resulting in an unpleasant feeling of compression, in tensioning the muscles--and especially following extended wear--in weakening these muscles.